


pushing, pushing, pulling away

by WinterSonata101



Series: fight so dirty (love so sweet) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But she doubts it's going to happen, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mito needs a hug, Pining, Preferably from sakura, Unrequited Love, or will it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: the laments of a princess on her 'abnormal' feelings for another woman, in a time so tightly bound to tradition.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Mito
Series: fight so dirty (love so sweet) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	pushing, pushing, pulling away

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo I've been inactive for a long while,, at least writing wise, but I can't seem to find inspiration to continue any of my stories TT anyway I found this old thing I wrote a few years back, but I actually am kind of impressed with my past self. It's pretty short but I figured adding anything more would ruin the ambience???
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of making a few more contributions to the founders x Sakura tag lol because it needs more love dontcha think? Hehe

a gentle hand stirred the tea inside the cup, dark blue eyes contemplating the mysteries of the world reflected on the surface of the steaming liquid.

sakura. haruno sakura.

mito slowly sipped at her tea, the pinkette's youthful features and angelic smile flashing in her mind's eye. the uzumaki princess pursed her lips, fingers trembling slightly as she started to picture the other's beautifully curved body, her lean arms, her pretty little mouth gasping into a moan-

-the cup shattered as it hit the wooden floor, tea seeping through the cracks. mito remained frozen. she glared angrily at the hand that dropped the cup; a delicate hand, with dainty fingers and smooth skin, pale and unblemished. a woman's hand.

she was a woman. yet, she had fallen for the pink-haired menace who came out of literally nowhere- who was also a woman. a woman, who undoubtedly would crave for the security of a man, for a man's larger hands to encompass hers, for his body to be able to cover hers, for his skin to be rougher than hers, for him to be able to satisfy her. 

she would never have the need for another woman's presence, would she? surely she would prefer a man's chest to a woman's, thighs and arms rippling with muscles rather than slim and soft ones, a man's narrow hips instead of a woman's wide ones.

sakura haruno would never want uzumaki mito. not when she was worshipped by so many eligible, healthy and handsome young men who would give the world and more to her. mito would always be just a friend.

the wood in front of her darkened. mito blinked, stunned at the tears flowing down her -a woman's, she sneered- cheeks. she knew, a woman loving another woman was wrong and unnatural.

a bitter smile plays on her lips. pretty as a princess and yet wanting to love no man. of course her life had been too smooth for her to hope for a happy ending. 

for all the glitter and glamor the title of uzumaki princess brought her, it would never be able to afford her the only thing she has ever selfishly wanted.


End file.
